jade fall's for tori
by Lightingboy5
Summary: what was jade's real reason for fallowing tori and beck find out sorry if this summary is bad its all i could think of
1. car ride and my real reasons

i don't own tori or jade or beck or any of the other characters for victorious just the plot line of this story

* * *

><p>jade's pov<p>

the real reason I wanted to follow Vega and beck is because after beck and I break up I came to a realisation I am in love with Vega i wasn't stunted at all infact i had a feeling that would happen becouse everytime i was around her mini jade wanted to come out of my pussy witch only made me want her more and she will be mine. I told beck this and he smiled and said "its cool" i guess he's just being the same old friendly beck calling vega using my cat voice. i pulled up te where they said they would be and they where not that. damn i cursed under my breash. i was so close but by the end of the night vega will be in my bed. jade cat said maybe we should stop. NO i yelled i mean no cat not yet


	2. I BANGED VEGA (part one)

no one pov

"after jade go to the vet." "she deiced to take tori home." "Vega she said" what is it jade? nothing for get i said anything. i was just wundering if you mind if i spent the night at your house. she smiled at the thought. sure why not you chould use the guest room.

jade's pove

"did she just say i could spend the night at her house?" i was so happ then she had to go and say use the guest room. i had to show her what i meant. so i kissed vega. Vega let me show you what i really ment. i said as i leaned in and kissed her.

Tori's POV

did jade west just kiss? me i think she just kissed me omg god she kissed me. so uh thats what you ment by you wanting to spend the night. yeah vega it is she said. so i just nodded and stared out the window the rest of the car ride.

Jade's POV

after we got to vega's house she called and asked if it was ok if i could the night there. she smiled and looked at me they said its fine. i unbucled my seat belt and stormed in side "shit i said to myself i didn't pack a box of condoms"

* * *

><p>sorry i'll show the sex sence in the next chapter I BANGED VEGA (part 2)<p> 


	3. I BANGED VEGA (part two)

this is the second half of I BANGED VEGA

tori's POV

why would we need condoms where both girls? "I asked her with a confused look on her face." right jade? she sighted. Vega I am a futa. oh I said so what do we do now? do we still uh you know or what?

Jade's POV

she smiles at that let's just get up stairs and have some fun. How does that sound to you Vega? She smiles and runs up stairs as fast as she can leaving a travel of her outfit behinds. I follow behind doing the same. I saw her lying in her bed with her legs open. Ready to be taken by my mini jade. I was shocked that goodie goodie two shoes Vega would be so willing to have sex on the first date.

tori's POV

I couldn't wait for jade to take me and take me good. Jade hurry up before Trina and my parents get home! I said as she walked over to me her futa sticking up straight with sperm covering it I could tell she was about to spit it all over me. she got on top of me. needles to say she want down on me all night good thing it was a Saturday

- the next day -

jade's POV

that was the best first date right tori? she just nodded

* * *

><p>so jade just made love to tori find out what happens in the next chapter<p> 


	4. Finding out my vega is perggent

this is the fourth chapter

tori's POV

"did she just call me tori?" uh jade did you just call me tori? uh so I call you Vega why not call you tori? come get dressed I want to met your parents. But you already meant them? Yeah Vega but not as your girlfriend. as my uh what now? you heard me Vega.

Jade's POV

yeah I just called her tori what's the big deal? and yes I just asked her to be my girlfriend. Vega up to the task? uh ok I guess I'm your girlfriend. I guess I am going to go take a shower and then get dressed I watched her naked butt walk to her bathroom.

Tori's POV

After my shower I got dressed and meat jade , My Mom and dad. they where already down stairs. uh what are you guys doing? jade told us everything young lady. She said what to you? so jade's your girlfriend huh? Uh will yeah it happened last night. yeah we heard my mom said. I blushed at that. MOM you weren't suppose to come home till this afternoon.

Jade's POV

I thought that was pretty funny Vega was blushing like crazy. Jade while I was in the bathroom I trew up not sure why. damn I knew I should of brought a condom. That's just great Vega just great why didn't you tell me sooner? I didn't want to worry you jade. That's why plus I didn't think you would care. Didn't think I would care? Of course I would your my girlfriend and I care about you. And our baby and I think you should have told me this sooner.


	5. making plans for vega

Jade's POV

school has been really boring lately. the only good part of school is getting to see Vega. Beck and the rest of the gang has been helping me. Make plans for Vega to see a doctor. to make sure that she really is pregnant. and if so will there be any issues. I just wish i knew what to do i mean sure i am jade west the baddest girl in the whole school. But i have never thought that i would be a mom. I mean yeah i am good with kids but i don't like them in fact i hate them. But i guess I'll have to learn to love them. just then Vega walks up with not one tray of food but 6. i just about fainted right there. lucky beck was there to catch my fall.

Beck's POV

I feel sorry for jade. i mean first she forgets to bring a condom. then tori tells her she thinks she's perggent. whats next finding out her mom is a lesbian? tori came walking up with 6 trays of food. and jade just about faints. I caught her just before she hit the ground. we have been making plans for tori to see a doctor all week since she said she thought she was having a baby. jade is gonna have her hands full this time. if tori is really perggent those we will all be there for them. every step of the way.

Tori's POV

i was just so hungry that i forgot that jade has been though a lot since. i told her i thought i was having a baby. when she say me walking up with 6 trays of food she just about fainted. lucky beck was there to catch her fall. i knew something was up because as soon as i sat down all of my friends huddled around me. like there where up to something jade and beck just stared at the amount of food i had sat down with. i could see the worry in there eyes.

* * *

><p>i am gonna end this chapter here tell me what you guys think about this one<p> 


	6. jade's mom

****doctor but a 9000 year old powerful vampire making jade a half blood not just any half blooded vampire but one that can be a full vampire at night and a full human during the day and if she bites someone they to will be the type of vampire she and her mom are if anyone has any idea on what i should call that breed of vampires tell me anyway rate and review also they can change into there vampire selves when there is moon light and they are next to each other  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV<strong>

the last few weeks jade had been acting really really odd. talking about being half undead and being human during the day so when i said i didn't believe her she said she would show me. i was unsure on what she meant. so here we are driving very slowly to her house i think she said something about the moon light doing it. like her breed is like werewolves.

jade's POV

i told Vega about myself and she didn't believe me so now i am going to show her. as it got darker i could feel it my teeth slowly turned into fangs. my nails claws my eyes red and on my back big red and black bat wings. the where small at first but the changes got longer and my painful at the night went on. when we finnaly got to my house it was getting dark and i needed to get inside i got in side and stood there waiting. not before saying mom I'm home in the dinning room the moon light shined on me it started.

Tori's POV

i saw it she was changing before my very eyes. jade was Turing into a vampire i saw her teeth turn into fangs her eyes turn red her nails becoming claws everything even her hair grow. i was dating a vampire. i wasn't scared in fact i was even more in love with jade then i have ever been jade does your mom change during a full moon? no Vega she doesn't my mom can change when ever she wants she prefers to stay her human self do you remember that night when we had sex? yeah why do you ask. will i changed before that but used a neackless to hide it but took it off before we had sex. does that mean if i am having a baby that it might be? yeah it does. who might be having a baby dear? i might me ma'am. i said to jade's mother who looked like her except for the black hair. good thin i always keep a pregnancy test just in case my daughter did finnaly have sex with some poor mortal. jade's mom handed me the test and i went to the bathroom to take it

Jade's POV

mom do you think she might be? with child you mean. my dear jade i have seen it she is having twins both girls. do i need to sire her or will she be fine? jade dear of that i am not sure the babies don't harm her but grow fast as far as her fate after that i am not sure of even so have her come to my office every week just to be safe. i saw my Vega come out with a smile on her face. jade I'm having a baby. no Vega your not your having twins both girls mom there names what are there names. Kira and LJ ah OK glad to know.

* * *

><p><strong>i don't own the name rights to LJ that comes another Jori shipper as for Kira i got help figuring that name out form another shiipper on here named Azkadellio<strong>


	7. Jade's destiny I

**Sorry i haven't updated in a few weeks been busy with life also i'd like to thank all of the users that have reviewed my story so far thank you guys so much **

* * *

><p>jade's POV<p>

"i had to miss school today becouse my mom wanted me to come with her to a conisel meeting." "for some reason i worried what the elders where going to say" "i mean my mom leads us all" "So that helps but i am still worried" "And i guess my sinced my wory" "Becouse she gave me a soft smile" "jade dear are you ok?" "when i didn't respond she knew something was up" "Ok dear whats up?" "Mom what will the others say?" "I'm not sure dear but whatever it is just know that i'm on your side"

Beck's POV

"me and the other where tring to keep tori calm" "Beck what did she mean she wouldn't becoming to school today?" "she said she was meeting with..." "tori do you know that jade is a...?" "Vampire yes i do beck she told me." "so who is she meeting with?" "the coinsel she is meeting with the conisel." "Oh that makes since."

Jade's POV

"beck called me and said that there keeping Vega calm." "i guess she can't be with out me for even a day" "the conisel building is a big metal building with lots of windows and doors" "as we walked in i had flashs of a goth girl in a big black dress with a crown on her head and next to her was a tan girl with a white dress and a crown on her head and below them the conisel in 13 rows of seats the two women where sitting on trowns of black and red and had two teen girls on both sides of them in smaller trowns" " Mom who where thpse women i saw in my vison?" "she just smirked and said" "you will meet them some day"

Beck's POV

"After school we all went to tori's place and played cards." "those meeting took four hours so we would wait for jade Till then." tori was playing with us but wasn't all the way there. "worried about jade huh?" "how could you tell?" "i was to the frist time jade went to one of those."

* * *

><p>Part two should be out next you guys won't have to wait<p> 


	8. Jade's destiny II

**so what do you guys think of the chapter i just put out i finnaly have a name for jade's vampire race  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>J<strong>ade's POV

my mom lead me down the main hall to a elveter that lead to the meeting room of the concule. my mom took her seat. and thee meeting began. Jadeleny elzabeth west i brought you here becouse its time you knew your fate. besides being a docoter my mom was also the head of the coucle. Uh what now? you asked me who those two women where siting in those thorns. they where you and Tori.

Tori's POV

it sucked that jade could be at school to day. i really missed her. but i had to wait so i did. beck told me that oue time when they where kids he cut himself real bad. a peice of glas got stuckin it and it had food on it his blood was posioned so jade sucked the bad blood out. but she end up turing him it turns out that robey and andre and cat where all born vampires half bloods like jade they are even form the same race. so i was the only human of the gang. it turns out that the race of vampires they belonged to had a name. will many names over the years during bablion they where called the kordurins and in egypt they where called roanos meets night i guess rome they where called voniters dont ask victrion age hovker now days there smiply called night shifters

Jade's POV

i was shocked when i heard all this. my mom smiled every queen needs a cavern and a clan aswhile who would you want to have around to form now on. i smiled couse i could only think of five people who i would want for that. i can think of five people mom. good we will send someone to pick them up. Also we will need to set up a nesting house for the 6 of you if i know the five your thinking about. and i do it will need to someone close to eatch of there houses and to the school. there is a empty lot near there and is close eouth for you 6 to walk to form eatch of your house's we wil build a large nesting house na nesting estate. you'll enjoy it there.

tori's POV

we heard a knock on my front door. a woman with brown hair and pale skin smiled at the six of us. you guys must be jade's friends. i'm her sister Jessica west i'm here to pick you 6 up. wait jade has a sister. she porbly didnt tell you about me becouse i walked out on mom decedes ago before jade was even born victoria vegaduring to car ride to the what she called the meeting place. She said that before the big 12 where a round night sifters where lead down a dark path by another big 12 that wanted humans out of the way so the could rlue the earth.

**3 hours later ****no one's POV**

when they arrived jade's sister opened the door to the limo. And they got out and headed inside. has she leaded the way she explined to tori and the others that becouse jade is of royal blood she has to attened the meetings sometimes. as to why they where there she said nothing. she stoped infront of a elevtor. right this way guys this leads to the culien meeting room. as they ented the elevtor and made there way down to the underground room soon she started talking. your here become jade is in need of a clan and carven and she choice you five. so we are here to bring you before the big 12. then eatch of you will subment a name you wish for it to be called but jade gets the final say.

tori's POV

after along elvetor ride we finaly made it to the bottom floor we where ruhsed into the meeting room. Shesmiled as we entered the room 12 vampires where sitting in large trowns. jade's mom ms west who was setting down at her own got up and steping over to greet us. so you all know hwy your here i trust. we all nodded at the same time. good jade's in the back picking out wall paper. she said leading us to a hallway and then to a back room with a blood red door with a cross on the side. she opened the door and there jade was looking at paint colors. after we all sat down she closed the door behind her and explained. will any qustions? we all looed at a now sleeping jade in my arms. yeah just one can this testting house have a place for our parents? she smirked the same smirk i see on jade's face all the time. sure i'm sure all of us parents would be glad to vist you when you stay there. just as long as you leave with us on school nights. i smiled and we all nodded.

* * *

><p>i thought it best to end the chapter there i have a few surpises waitong for you guys and the gang one being there is a traitor among the big 12 who will you will find out next chapterthat is ifew you rate and review this one<p> 


	9. the nesting house

hay stake I am glad you aregging to be my beta reader for my jori story

* * *

><p>jade's POV<p>

"after the day I had I so so tired." "that I couldn't stay awake so when vega and the others got here I was passed out." "of curse after everything that has happened its a wonder I have gotten any sleep at all lately." "things have been really wreid this week to start off with I am dating my enime turned friendenime turned friend turned girlfriend." "thing have for sure gotten strange. After things sttled down and my mom had the house was built we bought stuff for all our rooms. i noticed some thing odd about my Vega." ok a few thinks odd frist there was two of her. and second the clone looked like she was a mix of me and her. she had her hair my face and my skin tone. trd she had striped us both down and and then chained me to a wall. I woke up form that nightmare to find I had fallen asleep I don't know what that dream was about but it worried me.

Tori's POV

the dream jade was having looked like it pained her. I hate seeing her in pain. as long as I have know Jade West she has always been tuff as nails. seeing her like this even the few times that it has happened. proves that even jade has her bad days. That she has a soul. Dark twisted bitter soul but still one never the less. the lost look in her eyes really worried me. She sat up and put on a small smile. So you heard huh? yeah I heard. Is everything ok.

* * *

><p>so R&amp;R and tell me what you guys think<p> 


End file.
